Imagine English Version
by Shelune
Summary: Just a few drabbles, mostly with Remus and Severus as protagonists. This is the English translation to my German drabbles. Warning: a bit of slash
1. With or without

Imagine (English Version)

Fandom: Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: Well… no one of these characters is mine…

The following drabbles are not originally written in english, because I'm from Germany. I just got the idea to translate them. Please let me know if there are bad grammatically mistakes in it 

They mainly content slash between Severus Snape and Remus Lupin.

x x x x x x x x

With or without? 

„With or without, what would you prefer, Severus?"

"Of course with! It's much safer."

"But I feel more comfortable without... I mean... it is so... tight."

"But look! There are so many different colours."

"No... I never liked it that way."

"But it feels really good, just try it, I will help you to put it on!"

"But... what if I gonna break it?"

"Just stop! They are tearproof!"

"No... I think I won't."

Severus was at the edge of his patience. "Well, right Remus, do what you want! It is your problem if everyone wears a tie except you!" 


	2. Pleeease!

Oh what I forgot last time… feedback is always welcome...

x x x x x x x

Pleeeease!"

"Severus, please!"

"No, Remus!"

"Please! Just for me!"

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"I'm just not in the mood! Why can't you respect that?!"

"Oh... please, please! I would do everything for it!"

"But why now?"

"Because I'm soooo hot for it!"

"You have to learn to curb your passion!"

Remus fell down in front of Severus and glanced at him with shiny brown eyes.

"Pleeeeease!"

Severus hated this look... sweet and begging... but he stayed hard.

"No, this is my last word!"

A tear appeared in Remus' eye. "Please."

"Remus! Listen! I said it before! These are my gummi bears!"


	3. Nomen est omen

Nomen est omen

Remus was reading a big book about the meaning of names.

"Hey, Severus, did you know that your first name is Latin and means "severe"? Well... that fits perfectly!" He chuckled.

Severus looked up from his paper work and frowned at him. „Really?? And why is this?"

Remus blanched. „I… uhm… nothing…I only said... uhm." He could have killed himself! Did he always have to drop a brick??

Severus still frowned at him.

„If I had the name of an idiot, who jumped above a wall and got killed by his own brother for his insanity, I would shut up!"


	4. Crucial moment

Hey, next one  And again… I really would appreciate some feedback because it is the first thing I write in english...

x x x x x x x x

Crucial moment

Harry cowered deep in his hideout. His breath came in thrusts, his hands shivered.

Convulsively he clinched his wand and eyed through the chink. Draco got nearer, much nearer. He had a strong-willed look and an angry grin.

Behold! Harry could hear his steps near, near and dangerous. His heart beat the same bar like Dracos boots on the ground.

"Let him go away! Let him be blind!", he begged to himself.

But too late! Draco stopped in front of his hideout, tore apart the curtain and frowned at him.

"Gotcha, Potter! Now it is your turn to search me!" 


	5. Severus meets Saw

Severus meets Saw

Severus opened his eyes and saw a white doll. A metallic attachment was hanging above his head.

„Severus, I want to play a game, very similar to the one, you are used to play. You have sixty seconds to fill this piece of parchment with an essay about Wolfsbane Potion or you'll get your nemesis. Let the game begin!"

Severus wrote fast, the mettalic attachment in the back of his mind. But he failed...

The attachment snapped on his ears. Severus screamed in pain, when the music resounded:

"Even though the gods are crazy... even though the stars are blind..." 


	6. Dog or cat

Dog or Cat

„Hm… dog or cat, what would you prefer, Severus?"

„None of them, Remus… be quiet, I have to work!"

"But... dogs are affectionate and loyal..."

"Well, why are you asking me then?"

"On the other hand... cats are independent and mystic..."

"Solve your problem on your own!"

"Dogs stand for power and masculinity..."

"..."

"Cats were treated like goddesses in Egypt..."

"REMUS! I'll tell you one more time! Don't get on my nerves! I hate both of them!"

"Fine!", Remus snorted. "Then you have to take the linen with pink bunnies, if you don't like those with dogs or cats..."


	7. DriDraDrabble

Dri-Dra-Drabble

Remus said at the table and wrote busily.

"It is the last straw, that breaks the camel's back."

Severus looked at him suspiciously from over his shoulder.

"The dogs haven't eaten up the end of the day."

Severus raised his eyebrows.

"You can't make a silk purse out of sow's ear."

Severus bit his lower lip.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth."

Remus turned round and smiled at Severus.

"I have great talent, don't you think??"

Severus snarled angrily.

„Remus! I have said it a 1000 times! A drabbles consists of 100 words, not of 10!" 


	8. Smart start

Smart Start

James, Sirius and Remus got in the Hogwarts express for the first time.

"What about a small bet?", asked James. "The one, who manages to kiss a girl first, gets the boss of our new gang."

Sirius and Remus both agreed.

It didn't take long and Sirius flirted with a pretty blonde girl, James with a nice readheaded.

Remus directy saw a girl with long black hair, who was facing away.

He gently touched her shoulder. "Would you kiss me, please? You'll get a chocolate frog."

She turned round.

"AH! You are a guy!"

„Thanks for this advice…", answered Severus. 


	9. Smart Revenge

Smart Revenge

After a long greating by Dumbledore, Remus took his seat at the teachertable of Hogwarts.

He looked to the side and saw to his surprise that the seat next to him belonged to Severus Snape, his old schoolmate.

"Hello, Severus, nice to meet you again. A long time ago."

"Lupin."

"I just can't believe to be here again... I quite missed Hogwarts,you know..."

"I see..."

"Did anything change here, that I need to know? Anything important?"

Severus considered a while, then he smirked at Remus.

"Well... the Ladies' Toilet got renovated…"

He grinned.

„No stop… you are a man." 


End file.
